Double Trouble
by White Wolf Fan Fiction
Summary: (Second Generation Story) Brenna goes looking for trouble in the forest and drags her unwilling brother, Ake, with her. (Ex-Gift-Fic)
White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~Double Trouble~

A How to Train Your Dragon Story

* * *

 **Title:** Double Trouble

 **Words:** 3,176

 **Warnings:** Fluff, humor, minor violence mentioned

 **Pairings:** Mentioned Toothless/Hiccup, Fishlegs/Dreya, and Mjoll/Aekari

 **Disclaimer:** Ake and Brenna belong to me, while Dreya does not, and neither does Fishlegs. Any dragons not mentioned within the books/series also belongs to me.

 **Summary:** Brenna goes looking for trouble in the forest and drags her unwilling brother, Ake, with her.

 **A/N:** This is written as part of a Second Generation type project where I had created kids for all of the Dragons' pairings I so love and adore, including for Suri and Kylon. This was also written, along with the Idiots In Love (Reks and Tuffnut Dare-Fic) story, a very long time ago...

-0-

"B-Brenna..." Ake frowned, looking timidly around the forest that he and his sister, Brenna, were currently walking through. "W-we shouldn't be out here without Mom or Dad... You know they don't like it we go out on our own like this..." he said and Brenna looked back at him with a grin that just spelled 'mischief'.

He hated when she got like this, and since he was a very unwilling participant in whatever they were doing, it only made things worse in his eyes.

"Oh, come on, A~ke~" she sang out his name and he frowned more, pouting a little. "Don't be such a baby, we're only going to explore the cove. You know, where Uncle Hiccup and Toothless go to-" Ake cut her off sharply, shaking his head quickly, knowing how she was going to end that sentence, since the grin on her face only grew.

"O-okay! Just... just please don't finish that sentence." He whimpered, ruffling his short, messy light brown hair and the blonde snickered at him before turning back around and she skipped through the brush, happy as can be, while Ake followed glumly behind her. "You know... Dad is going to be really mad at us when he finds out that you snuck out... in the dead of night... to explore the forest..." he muttered and she glanced back at him, her teal blue eyes sparkling under the moonlight.

"You snuck out with me." She said in a matter of fact way and Ake barely managed a meek little glare at her, his own emerald green eyes filled with the slightest bit of fear and worry, but also hidden excitement, crossing his arms defiantly.

"Hey, you dragged me out here without out even asking me, so technically, I'm a hostage." He retorted and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh tomato, tomahto." She smirked and he let out a sigh of defeat, lowering his head.

It wasn't long before they were in familiar territory, on the path to the cove, and Ake guessed they'd only been out there for a little over an hour. "Brenna..." he whined, tired and cold, "I want to go home..."

"Only a little further, Ake, we're almost there. And then we can rest there for a bit and go back home, okay?" Brenna smiled at him and he frowned, but gave a tired nod.

He opened his mouth to say something but was sharply cut off by a loud howl, filled with anger and pain, that cut through the night. He froze, his eyes wide, and he jumped behind Brenna, clinging to her in fright. "B-Brenna...! W-what was that!?"

"Shh!" Brenna shushed him and looked around sharply before pulling him along with her as they ducked into a few bushes, hiding in the brush just before two large dragons came tumbling from the air, fighting one another. "Dragons!" Brenna gasped, whispering the word, her own eyes widening as well.

One of them was a reddish-brown color and Ake immediately recognized what it was, trembling at the fact that the dragon was incredibly dangerous and he and his sister were just a mere ten feet from both it and the other dragon. The other dragon wasn't very big, but it looked equally dangerous to Ake.

When he saw the dragons part, jumping back from each other and hissing and growling at the other, he realized that his sister was no longer beside him and he barely even had time to think before he saw the sixteen year old jumping at the red dragon. "No! Brenna!" Ake shouted, standing up, eyes wide. "That's a Changewing!" He looked away, eyes closed when he saw her tackle the dragon to the ground and he could barely bring himself to watch his sister be hurt or worse. A Changewing's acidic spray was its most dangerous and lethal weapon and almost nothing could evade it.

Ake finally got the courage to open his eyes when he didn't hear anything, and he feared the worse when he saw neither dragon nor his sister anywhere in his sight. He barely managed a sigh in relief, falling back on his ass, when he saw Brenna emerge from the brush on the other side of the clearing, unscathed and looking a bit upset. "Aw man... it got away." At this, Ake couldn't help but laugh and Brenna blink in confusion before frowning, picking her brother up from the ground before dragging him back towards home. "Okay weirdo... let's get you back home..." she mumbled.

-0-

Ake sighed, shaking his head as he walked through the forest. He held a basket in one hand and a small book in the other; it was a book about plants and animals that he'd gotten from Trader Johann a few weeks ago, and admittedly, he was a little surprised the book didn't have anything about any dragons. Not that he was complaining, of course.

He was on an errand for Aunt Aekari, collecting herbs for the healer. Though she was a little reluctant to send him in the forest alone, Aunt Mjoll had butt in and said he was 'a big boy and could handle the dangers of the forest', which, not surprisingly, didn't comfort the boy at all.

He wasn't worried about anything bad happening to him, not at all; it was just that the incident that happened a few days ago was still fresh in his mind. And he really didn't want to end up dragon chowder, or even a plaything for that Changewing.

He sighed in relief when he found a healthy patch of Willow Weed and he knelt down, gathering as much as he could in the basket. When he stood up, he heard a low growl coming from deep within the forest that seemed to echo around him and he gasped, tensing up a little in fear. Staying still, he listened again for the sound and his eyes widened with the realization that the growl sounded more like a moan of pain.

He looked back in the direction of the village, biting his lip before making up his mind. Something was hurt and could very well need his help, and that was final.

He willed himself to move and he carefully moved through the brush. It didn't take him long to reach a small cave, where the growls and moans were coming from and he gulped, edging his way closer, keeping crouched to the ground. "H-hello...?" He called out softly, stiffening up when he heard the creature from inside growl low, hearing his voice. "I-it's okay... d-don't be frightened... I-I'm here," he took a deep breath to calm himself down and he moved into the cave, hoping he could see the dark figure, "I'm here to help. I won't... I won't hurt you." He gasped then, eyes widening when he finally saw what the creature was. "Y-you're a... a d-dragon..." he breathed out and he watched anxiously as dark forest green eyes narrow before closing as the dragon let his head fall, its breathing heavy and pained. "You're hurt!" Ake then exclaimed and the dragon made a noise of both shock and pain before trying to edge away as Ake drew closer.

Ake frowned at this and he shook his head before putting the basket and his book down, taking off his pouch and he set that aside as well.

"It's okay..." he tried again, reaching out his hand, timid and frightened that the dragon would bite his hand off if it wanted to. "I want to help you... I won't hurt you, I... I promise." He tried to keep his voice steady as the dragon glared at him again, its eyes shifting down to his, shaking, outstretched hand. "It's okay..." he repeated, trying to reassure himself, as well.

He gasped again when the dragon blew out a breath of white smoke, as cold as ice, yet as hot as fire, and it laid its head back, closing its eyes. Ake smiled at this and he relaxed himself, slowly lowering his hand before grabbing his pouch, taking out a few rolls of bandages and some of his own herbs and flowers; he always carried these items incase his sister ever got hurt because of something stupid she did, which actually was more often than not.

He kneeled down closer to the dragon and inspected its wounds, frowning when he saw several burns on its neck and wings; there were also several gashes that were open and bleeding heavily.

He began to work on the wounds he thought were the worst, wiping the blood away with a clean cloth, using his own water to wash the wounds. He glanced back at the dragon when he heard it growl and he cooed soft words to it, before getting back to work. He bandaged the wounds the best he could after dressing them with some herbs and then moved to the lesser cuts, cleaning those and dressing them before moving on to the burns.

"This is going to hurt... so I want you to relax, okay?" He whispered and he smiled softly when the dragon made a small noise in reply.

He used the rest of his water to pour onto the burns, wiping them down before using some of the Willow Weed he gathered, crunching them up until they were a paste before putting it on the burns, holding his hands firmly on them when the dragon gave a howl of pain.

"Shh... it's okay, just a little more. I promise." He said softly and did the same thing with some of the other burns before bandaging them up and he sighed in relief, sitting back as he gazed at his work. "There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" He smiled at the dragon when it glared half-heartedly at him. Ake sat there in silence for a few moments before sighing and he looked back at the dragon, frowning, "You're that dragon I saw the other day... aren't you? The one that was fighting the Changewing?" The dragon trilled something, low and broken sounding and Ake willed himself not to cry from the sight. "Is that how you got these burns and gashes?" The dragon looked away at that, seemingly angry about that and Ake looked away, understanding somewhat. "You're mad that you didn't beat him, aren't you?" At this, the dragon looked at him in shock and Ake managed a smile. "It's okay, you can tell me. I won't judge you." He chuckled then and scooted back so he was leaning against the cave wall. "In fact, I know a few people who are just like you, so... I know what it's like, sort of. I mean... it's never happened to me, but... you know." He shrugged, blushing as he quieted his ramble and he could've sworn that he heard the dragon laugh at him.

They sat there in silence for what seemed like hours before Ake sighed and sat up, looking outside, noticing how low the sun was in the sky.

"I need to go back home. Mom and Dad will be wondering where I am by now." He stood up and gathered his things, humming slightly to himself before walking to the entrance. He paused, eyes wide, when he felt something brush against his leg and he looked back, seeing the dragon's furred tail near him. Though the dragon had his eyes closed and Ake smiled when he noticed the dragon was feigning sleep. "I'll come back tomorrow, okay? I promise." He said, nodding to himself before leaving the cave when he heard the dragon give a small pleased noise, and his smile grew as he treaded back to the village.

-0-

Over the next few weeks, Ake had visited the dragon as much as he could, talking about this and that and checking the dragon's wounds. He'd been pleased that the dragon was healing well and eventually, he talked the dragon into going out of the cave to stretch its wings and walk around a bit.

"Come on, just for a few minutes." Ake pleaded, standing outside the cave with his hand outstretched towards the dragon who was glaring at him. "You've spent so much time in this cave, you're probably stiff and it would do you some good to get up and stretch out your wings. You don't have to do anything more but walk around, I promise." He cooed and the dragon let out what sounded like an annoyed sigh before shakily standing up.

Ake watched with wide eyes as the dragon limped out of the cave, and he marveled at the beauty that the dragon was.

Having spent so much time in the dark cave, Ake hadn't known what the dragon initially looked like, so he was awed by the sight. "Wow..." he murmured and the dragon huffed out.

The dragon was small, but not overly so; probably about the size of a horse, maybe larger, which led to Ake guessing he wasn't yet full grown. His scales were brown, like the color of his hair, and his fur was black; along with his horns, his belly, and the jagged spikes along his back. He had fur that ran from his head to the end of his long neck, on the back of his paws, and at the end of his tail as well. His horns were long, smooth, and sharp, and his ears were long, and covered in the softest fur Ake had ever felt.

While the dragon walked around the clearing in front of the cave, Ake dug into his pouch to grab out a small book, flipping through it as he glanced back up at the dragon every so often. He then let out a small shout of triumph, startling the dragon, when he found the page he wanted. "You're a Chimera! Aren't you!?" He exclaimed and the dragon looked back at him, unimpressed. He blushed a little and looked back at the page. "Yeah, you just have to be. You look exactly like the picture drawn in here," he then chuckled, "you even have the same 'I hate the world' look in your eyes." He teased, earning a flick in the head from the Chimera's tail. "Hey! I was just kidding!" He whimpered, rubbing the back of his head before sighing and he looked back at the page, reading from it. "Wow... you can breathe things over than fire?" He asked, curious, as he looked up at the dragon.

The dragon made a small noise, puffing out the same white smoke that he had the first time and it made Ake realize what the book said was true.

"You are truly an incredible little dragon..." he murmured and then frowned, closing the book. "How come you're here on Berk? You guys aren't common around here... so... why...?" He tilted his head and the dragon growled low, glaring at him, making him frown. "Okay, okay... forget I asked..." he muttered softly, looking up at the sky.

-0-

"So, you ready to fly yet, huh, Sokka?" Ake grinned cheekily and the dragon rolled his eyes, laying his head on his paws. Ake frowned and huffed out a sigh, crossing his arms as he pouted. "Come on, I snuck out here just so I could get you to practice flying again." He said, glaring a little. "Don't tell me that I risked getting into trouble just so you can be a stubborn butt and not do anything." Sokka looked at him, rumbling something and Ake turned away, closing his eyes, walking out of the cave. "Fine, be that way-!" He squealed in fright, ultimately cutting himself off, when he was snatched from the ground and taken into the air.

Sokka rumbled in laughter, pumping his wings, as Ake clung tightly to his front paws.

"N-no! No, no, no, no! P-put me d-down!" Ake cried out, closing his eyes tightly. "S-Sokka!" He yelped when Sokka tossed him onto his back and Ake immediately clung to his neck, the dragon's mane tickling his nose and cheeks. Ake whimpered, as Sokka got his bearing in the sky, having stayed on the ground for a long time after he was hurt, and it was only minutes later, when the flight got smoother, that the fifteen year old opened his eyes. And almost immediately, they widened and his mouth fell open as he gazed in awe around him.

Pure white puffy clouds floated passed the duo, ever so slowly while they flew in the sky, which was coated in a beautiful purple-blue color that had a few stars scattered about. And below them was the vast land of Berk and the ocean that surrounded it.

"This is... incredible..." Ake breathed out, his grip on Sokka's mane loosening just a bit and the dragon smirked, a puff of pure white smoke blowing from his muzzle.

-0-

"I knew it!" Ake jumped, three feet in the air, in fright and surprise when he heard the shout and whipped around, getting water everywhere, to see his sister staring at him.

"B-Brenna!" He gasped out, just barely registering the soft growl behind him and he turned to look at Sokka. "Sokka, wait… calm down," he cooed, breathing out a sigh, shaking his head. "It's just my sister…"

Sokka tilted his head, looking at Ake with a soft noise in confusion and Ake offered a meek little grin. "That is _so_ not fair!"

"Wait, Brenna, I can explain!" Ake groaned before letting out a sharp noise of shock. "Brenna! Come back!"

"If you can have a dragon then so can I!" She flashed a grin back at him and Ake nearly dropped the bucket he'd been holding when he realized exactly what she was going to do.

"No! Brenna!" He groaned and turned to Sokka. "Let's go save my sister before she gets killed…" he muttered and Sokka let out a mixed noise of amused laughter, allowing Ake to climb up onto his back before taking off after the bouncing blonde. "Brenna! Come back here!" Ake whimpered and hid his face in Sokka's fur, "Oh man… Mom and Dad are going to kill me."

-0-

"Brenna!" Ake chased after Brenna, who was now riding on top of a Changewing, rope tied tight around its muzzle.

"Ake! Brenna!" Fishlegs yelped, eyes wide, as the two landed just before him; the Changewing not once giving up bucking off its 'rider' and Ake looking like a sheep caught in the jaws of a dragon… _riding_ a dragon.

Ake let out a nervous chuckle, his hands clenched tightly in Sokka's fur, the Chimera looking just a tad bit unamused. "I can explain…?" Ake offered while Brenna only grinned and let out a loud bark of laughter, making the younger boy wince. "We're probably grounded, aren't we?"

Fishlegs crossed his arms, looking beyond pissed off. "Oh yeah," he answered, nodding his head and Ake sighed, slumping his shoulders in defeat before glaring at his sister.

"I _told_ you so."

All Brenna did was laugh, looking not in the least bit bothered.


End file.
